Murder at The Shore
Murder at The Shore '''is the sixth case of NixoKnight's and FuzzyFish's Criminal Case Across The World Collab. It is also the sixth case that takes place in Europe. Plot The Player and William went to Norway after speaking with Domenico Bertolini, who sent a tip about the location of the Euphorians' base. Upon arrivng at Trolltunga where they were scheduled to meet, you find a corpse, beaten to death. Per Mojisola, the victim was killed approximately 6 hours before. In the First chapter, The Player and William run into tour guide Joakim Eriksen, who identified the victim as Albert Ragnvald, A pilot for Njord Airlines whose plane crashed in the lake. Later in the first chapter, the team went to the airport where the victim worked at. The Player and William soon encounter a terrorist attack. You investigate the airport and find the culprit: A lone terrorist named Arno Breivik and the flamethrower he used to burn the airport. Arno was taken into custody as he was found guilty for the assault in the airport and found to be linked in Ragnvald's Murder. Along the way, you discover that the killer goes hiking and owns a survival kit. Towards the end of the chapter, Nina found that the flamethrower was purchased in a secret warehouse in the mountains. In the Second chapter, William and the Player receive the coordinates for the location of the warehouse. They sneak in and gather information about the Euphorians. They found a shocking blueprint about a cannon that would fire incendiary grenades around the nearby towns. The note was signed by a certain Dr. Karl Jensen, A phyciscist who seems to be supplying the Euphorians with flammable materials and weapons. You and William Interrogate Dr. Jensen who apparently knew about Albert Ragnvald's death, although denies doing it. He explains the weapon is still a prototype being transported to the cliffs. You also find Sabrina Wagner, who tried to attack the euphorians for taking her sons away before letting her consult with Sebastian, and Johannes Thomsen, Ragnvald's Co-pilot. You find the murder weapon (a carved wooden oar) and another clue to finding Ragnvald's Killer (The Killer knows wood carving). In the Third chapter, You find out that Karl Jensen crashed Albert's Plane. He is taken into custody for sabotage. Just before things could go any worse, William rushes in the office telling the team that Emma has been kidnapped by the Euphorians. You and William find out that the killer wears blue and has blue eyes. After Gathering evidence, you incarcerate Tour Guide Joakim Eriksen for the Murder of Albert Ragnvald. It turns out Joakim Eriksen was actually a scout for the Euphorians. He allowed Karl's weapon to fire from trolltunga and hired Arno Breivik to set a diversion. Albert found out about this while hiking to find supplies and tried to stop Eriksen, only before getting killed in the process. Joakim Eriksen, Arno Breivik and Karl Jensen were sentenced to life in prison. In The additional investigation, The player and William Interrogated Karl Jensen because he knew where the Euphorians were hiding Emma. He refused to talk, and knocks The Player and William out before running for the woods. They found him on top of trolltunga before he jumped of the cliff. William realizes that Deion Economos was affiliated with the Euphorians so you pay him a visit. Andronicus says that Deion was about to leave for iceland that day. So The Player and William rush to the airport to ask him about Emma. Deion was reluctant to reveal the secret, and he said that he would tell it to you in iceland. The team travels to Iceland to rescue Emma. Victim *Albert Ragnvald' (Found beaten and stabbed to death) Murder Weapon *'Wooden Oar''' Killer *'Joakim Eriksen' Suspects Suspect's Profile *Owns a Survival Kit, Goes Hiking, Carves Wood Suspect's Appearance *Wears Blue Suspect's Profile *Owns a Survival Kit, Carves Wood Suspect's Appearance *Wears Blue Suspect's Profile *Owns a Survival Kit, Goes Hiking, Carves Wood Suspect's Appearance * Suspect's Profile *Carves wood, Goes hiking Suspect's Appearance *Wears Blue Suspect's Profile *Owns a Survival Kit, Goes Hiking. Suspect's Appearance *Wears Blue Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer owns a survival kit. *The killer goes hiking. *The killer knows wood carving. *The killer wears blue. *The killer has blue eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Shore View. (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Badge) * Autopsy the victim's body. (18:00:00) (Result:The killer goes hiking) * Examine Broken Badge. (Result: New Suspect: Joakim Eriksen) * Ask Joakim Eriksen about his presence in the crime scene. (Result: Joakim goes hiking; Victim Identified: Albert Ragnvald; New Crime Scene: Airport Terminal) * Investigate Airport Terminal. (Clues: Locked Tablet, Flamethrower) * Examine Locked Tablet. (Result: Flight Schedules) * Analyze Flight Schedules (6:00:00) (Result: The Killer owns a surivival kit) * Examine Flamethrower. (Result: New Suspect: Arno Breivik) * Apprehend Arno Breivik for assaulting the airport. * Go to chapter 2! (1 star) Chapter 2 * Examine Bar Code. (Result: Serial Number) * Analyze Serial Number. (1:00:00) (Result: New Crime Scene: Warehouse) * Investigate Warehouse. (Clues: Torn Paper, Necklace) * Examine Necklace. (New Suspect: Sabrina Wagner) * Ask Sabrina Wagner why she is in Norway. (Result: Sabrina goes hiking) * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Blueprints) * Analyze Blueprints. (9:00:00) (Result: New Suspect: Dr. Karl Jensen) * Question Karl Jensen about his weapon (Result: Karl goes hiking; New Crime Scene: Crashed Plane) * Investigate Crashed Plane. (Clues: Oar, Backpack; New Suspect: Johannes Thomsen) * Examine Backpack. (Result: Faded Paper) * Analyze Faded Paper. (3:00:00) (Result: Talk to Joakim Eriksen again.) * Ask Joakim about his complaint about his job. (Result: Joakim owns a survival kit) * Examine Oar (Result: Blood) * Analyze Blood (10:00:00) (Result: The Killer knows Wood Carving) * Ask Johannes Thomsen if he is alright. (Result: Johannes owns a survival kit) * Go to chapter 3! (1 star) Chapter 3 * Investigate Crates. (Clues: Mysterious Machine, Faded Document, Whittling Knife) * Examine Whittling Knife. (Result: Talk to Sabrina Wagner again) * Ask Sabrina Wagner why she has a knife. (Result: Sabrina knows Wood Carving, Joakim knows Wood Carving) * Examine Mysterious Machine. (Result: Grenade Launcher) * Analyze Grenade Launcher (6:00:00) (Result: Talk to Karl Jensen again) * Arrest Karl Jensen for illegally owning weapons (Result: Karl owns a survival kit and carves wood) * Examine Faded Document. (Result: Check) * Analyze Check. (9:00:00) Result: Talk to Arno Breivik again) * Ask Arno about being paid to attack the airport. (Result: Arno owns a survival kit, carves wood; New Crime Scene: Baggage Check Area) * Investigate Baggage Check Area. (Clues: Suitcase; Talk to Johannes Thomsen again) * Ask Johannes about witnessing a murder. (Result:The Killer wears Blue) * Examine Suitcase. (Result: DNA) * Analyze DNA. (12:00:00) (Result: The Killer has Blue eyes) * Arrest the Killer! (1 star) Broken Future (6/7) * Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Across the World